1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle with a height and angle adjustable handlebar.
2. Description of the Related Art
The height and angle of a handlebar of a common bicycle are fixed, that is, not adjustable. In order to improve the comfort of riding a bicycle or to accommodate different conditions for riding a bicycle (e.g. riding a bicycle in the open country or in the city, or high speed riding), a bicycle with a height and angle adjustable handlebar has been developed.
EP patent 0736447 discloses an adjustable coupling piece used for coupling a handlebar to a steering stem of a bicycle. It is characterized in that the adjustable coupling piece comprises a body and a clamping mechanism, wherein the body comprises coupling parts. The coupling parts are coupled to the handlebar. The relative position of the handlebar can be adjusted by adjusting the clamping mechanism. However, there is only one body of the adjustable coupling piece. When a user is riding a bicycle, usually the entire weight of the upper part of his or her body presses down on the handlebar. The body of the adjustable coupling piece bearing the weight for a long time may cause fatigue damage. Also, when a bicycle accessory needs to be mounted, it is not mounted to the middle portion of the handlebar. The bicycle, then, seems unsightly and unbalanced in appearance. Moreover, if the bicycle accessory is a headlight, the light cannot illuminate the area directly in front of the bicycle.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,584,872 discloses a handle mounting member of a bicycle. It is characterized in that the main body of the handle mounting member comprises a pair of leg sections (approximately U-shaped) that define a receiving space therebetween, which allows a display unit to be located within it. The main body is coupled to the handlebar and the height of the handlebar is capable of adjustment. However, the handlebar is made of two sections in order to cooperate with the main body. Also, when the height of the handlebar is being adjusted, the angle of the handlebar cannot be adjusted simultaneously due to structural limitations. The angle can be adjusted only by additionally loosening bolts. The relatively more complicated structure increases the cost, and the limitation of not having the capability to allow the user to simultaneously adjust the height and the angle of the handlebar is an inconvenience.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a bicycle to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.